


Thanks for Being my Prince Charming

by uswntlove



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Love, One Shot, Portland Thorns, Sohara, US Women's Soccer National Team, so'hara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswntlove/pseuds/uswntlove
Summary: When a guy won't leave Kelley alone at a bar Emily is sure to be right there by Kelley's side.





	Thanks for Being my Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally 1 in the morning right now but I had this idea for a couple of days and couldn't get it out of my head so I thought why not just write it now. Anyways I'm sorry if it's not very good. I'm still new at writing so don't judge lol. I hope you guys enjoy this cute little one shot of Sohara :)
> 
> P.S. Sorry if there are a lot of grammar errors it's late and I didn't really proof read it

“Wanna dance?” Kelley shouted over the loud music placing her empty glass on the crowded bar. Kelley had the weekend off, so she decided to take a trip to Portland to surprise Emily. Nobody found it odd since the two were best friends and were practically attached at the others hip during any of the national team camps. 

Emily on the other hand didn’t have off, but instead had a game against the Chicago Red Stars, which resulted in a 3-2 Thorns win with 2 goals from Sincy and one from Lindsey. After the game Tobin and Lindsey asked Kelley and Emily if they could hangout with them, so the two happily agreed. (Even though they wouldn’t admit they would much rather be alone, just the two of them). Emily and Kelley decided they would just stay in Emily’s apartment and watch movies with Tobin and Lindsey, but once the two arrived they turned off the tv and told them to get dressed. Emily argued that she was tired and just wanted to chill for the night, but Tobin responded to her excuse saying Kelley should have some fun while in Portland, and not just stay in your small apartment the whole time. Kelley told Emily it could be fun so of course Emily agreed and got changed. 

Once they got to the bar it was crowded, but not too crowded to the point where you couldn’t move around. They eventually got drinks and started talking about the national team and how ready they were for France next year. Lindsey dragged an unamused Tobin onto the dance floor while Kelley and Emily continued catching up on one another’s life. 

“Yeah sure, I’m just going to use the bathroom first” Emily replied also placing her glass down on the bar. 

“Do you want me to come with you?” Kelley asked. 

“No, it’s okay I’m not five” Emily laughed. 

“I know I know I’m just watching out for you” The brunette replied. 

“I’ll meet you out there” Emily said before walking toward the bathroom. 

As Emily walked out of the bathroom she saw some guy, who was definitely wasted, trying to dance with Kelley. You could tell how drunk he was by his movements and how touchy he was with Kelley. Emily became upset for a minute only before noticing, as soon as she walked closer toward Kelley, she was trying to push him off. 

“Hey get off me” Kelley grumbled trying to push the man away. Emily immediately walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. 

“She said get off now beat it” Emily said in the most confident voice she had. Once the man turned around she noticed just how big he was and she swallowed, but still stood her ground. 

“And who must you be?” He snickered. 

“Her friend. Now please leave her alone” Emily demanded in a sharp tone. 

Instead of leaving her alone he proceed with trying to grind on Kelley. Emily had enough of this guy and wasn’t letting Kelley be treated like this. 

“Leave her alone” She pushed him as hard as she could off of Kelley. 

Of course, since he was such a big guy, he didn’t move much. Instead he punched Emily causing her to fall back and down on the cold floor. Lindsey and Tobin eventually saw what was happening and ran over with some guys from the bar and started escorting the man out. Kelley immediately ran down to Emily. 

“Oh my god Em are you okay?” She asked concerned picking Emily’s head up off the ground. 

“Yeah I think so” She said touching her lip then looking down at her finger that now had blood on it. 

“That’s it I’m going to kill him” Kelley said starting to get up before Emily gently grabbed her wrist. 

“Kel it’s okay” She laughed. “Can you just take me home?” She added rubbing her head.

“Yes, of course” Kelley replied helping her up. As they started to walk out of the bar Lindsey and Tobin were walking back in. 

“Hey I’m just going to take Em home and clean her up” Kelley explained. 

“Yeah definitely go ahead, Lindsey and I are just gonna chill here for a while longer” Tobin answered. 

“You okay Dasani?” Lindsey asked concerned. 

Emily laughed at the nickname and replied, “Yeah I’m all good just a bloody lip and probably a black eye” 

“Aye battle scars” Tobin held her hand up for a fist bump and Emily bumped it. 

“Feel better” Tobin and Lindsey said at the same time causing everyone to laugh. They said their goodbyes and started walking back to Emily’s apartment. 

“Are you sure you just don’t want to take an uber?” Kelley asked walking around a corner following Emily. 

“Yes, I’m sure because my place is right… here” She said walking up to a door and typing in a code to let her in. 

“Wow I didn’t even notice you were this close” Kelley said looking around the street before following Emily up the stairs leading to her apartment door. 

Once the two got inside Emily tuned on the lights and plopped down on the couch. Kelley got the first aid kit from the bathroom and an ice pack from the freezer and walked over to where Emily was sitting. 

“Thank you Em” She said in the softest voice possibly. 

“For what?” The blonde questioned. 

“For what you did, silly” Kelley laughed. 

“What? I didn’t do anything you wouldn’t have done for me” She smiled. 

“Still thank you for being my Prince Charming and coming to my rescue” The brunette joked. Emily tried to hold in her laughter but couldn’t. “Stop laughing I’m trying to clean your lip” Kelley laughed patting away the blood with a wash cloth. Once Kelley finished cleaning Emily’s lip and other cuts she had she put the first aid kit back where it belonged and sat down next to Emily on the couch. 

“Does it hurt?” Kelley asked. 

“Yeah a little but it’s alright” She reassured with a smile. 

“Do you wanna watch that movie we were going to watch before the two knuckleheads interrupted us” Kelley laughed referring to Lindsey and Tobin. 

“Yes!” Emily replied. Kelley got up and put in the movie then went to make popcorn and get some drinks. After she sat back down returning to her earlier spot. Once the movie was about 15 minutes in Kelley leant her head on Emily’s shoulder only causing Emily to wince in pain. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!!!” Kelley said immediately lifting her head off of her shoulder. “Are you okay!?” She asked worriedly. 

“Calm down Kel I’m fine just a little sore” She laughed. 

“Are you sure? Argh I’m sorry” She asked concerned. 

“Yes I’m sure” Emily replied reassuring her by leaning her head on Kelley’s shoulder and grabbing one of her hands in her own. Kelley felt her cheeks get hot as Emily interwinds their fingers together. Emily was surprised with how confident she was being usually Kelley was the one to make all the flirty moves. They stayed like that through the whole movie besides when one of them had to get a sip of water but then they’d return right back to where they were. Emily didn’t lift her head up or let go of Kelley’s hand once the movie was over. Emily couldn’t think of a more comfortable place to be. 

“I am like your Prince Charming” Emily smirked referring to the earlier comment Kelley had made. 

“Yup you most definitely are” Kelley looked down at Emily. 

“What can I say, I make a very good Prince” Emily replied lifting her head off of Kelley’s shoulder not wiping the smirk off her face. 

“Eh I’ve seen better” Kelley challenged with a shrug. 

“How dare you” Emily gasped. “After I saved your life this is the thanks I get” She added shaking her head in disbelief. She looked back at Kelley and the two bursted out laughing. “Hey I know what this calls for” Emily suggested with a smug smile. 

“No” Kelley replied with a hand up knowing what Emily was suggesting. 

“Too late” Emily retorted jumping over to Kelley and tickling her. “Tickle Fight!!!” Emily cheered. 

“You’re such a child” Kelley said in between laughs. 

After about a minute of tickling Kelley Emily stopped. She was now on top of Kelley, who was laying with her back against the the couch. Emily’s hands were pinning Kelley’s down above her head. Once Kelley caught her breath and Emily stopped laughing they both looked at each other. Emily gently placed a piece of Kelley’s hair behind her ear. Emily had never seen Kelley look at her like this before so she decided to break the silence. 

“What? Does my breath smell?” Emily asked in all seriousness. 

“No” Kelley laughed. 

“Then why are you looking at me like that” She asked confused. 

“Because I’ve been wanting to do this” Kelley looked down at her lips. 

Before Emily could say anything else Kelley’s lips were gently placed against hers. Emily has never felt softer or warmer lips against her own and she loved the feeling. Kelley on the other hand didn’t want to push Emily any further not knowing if she was okay with what she just did so she pulled away. 

“I um I- I’m sorry I just I- just um have been wanting to do that for uh like a while” Kelley finally stuttered out. Emily stayed on top of Kelley in shock, but already missed the feeling of Kelley’s lips on hers. I guess Emily took longer than she thought because Kelley was trying to squirm out underneath her. Instead she gently pushed Kelley back down and kissed her more passionately than before. Kelley grabbed Emily’s neck and pulled her down to intensify the kiss. Emily wasn’t sure what to do with her arms since they were in such an awkward position, so she just left them on the sides of Kelley’s head. After their 30 minute makeout session they had to pull apart because things were going too fast. Emily’s shirt was off leaving her in only a bra and pants and Kelley’s dressed was completely pulled off leaving her in only a bra and panties. 

“Wow well I wasn’t expecting that” Kelley laughed nervously laying back against the couch. 

“Yeah me neither” Emily agreed also laughing. “Sorry if I pushed it too far by um ya know” She said looking down at Kelley’s dress on the floor. 

Instead of replying with words Kelley straddled herself onto Emily and started to leave marks on her neck. Emily couldn’t hold back the soft moans and small yelps escaping her mouth when Kelley would bite down on her pale skin. 

“B-bedroom n-now” Kelley said in between kisses pointing towards Emily’s room. 

“Are you sure?” Emily asked lifting her and Kelley, who was still straddled on her, up off of the couch. 

“Mhm” Was the only reply Kelley could give while continuing to suck on Emily’s neck and shower her with kisses. 

Before they knew it the two were on Emily’s bed for what would be a long, fulfilled night…


End file.
